Aging Pains
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: Ah, finally a terrorist fic, I WORK ON THIS FOR A YEAR U BETTER BE HAPPY...anyway Miyagi's getting old. read to find out more. rated t for...adult convo...just been careful ONE-SHOT


**Aging Pains**

**I have been trying to finish this for a year now...A YEAR...god...**

**DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

Miyagi smiled as he relaxed on the park bench, stretching his legs as he watched his young husband run around the park chasing their twin blonde hair boys around the park, dodging the slide as he was too tall to go under.

He sighed, he was happy. It had taken a while but here they were, 7 years later. It had been hard, especially when Shinobu had finally decided to tell his family about them, well more that he was in love with him and that he didn't care what his family said. His father had then probed them about their relationship, and they had lied, saying they were taking is slow due to Shinobu's age, that nothing serious had happened. It had taken a while but most of Shinobu's family had accepted that he was in love with a man (a MUCH OLDER man), but his sister had taken it a lot harder. She still has nothing to do with them.

They had waited until Shinobu was 21 before they decided to get married. It wasn't fancy or big, they had gone down to a government building with Shinobu's father and Hiroki as witnesses, signed the papers and kissed. Miyagi smiled at the memory; unlike his first marriage he remembered practically every detail. Shinobu had been wearing dark blue jeans and a white button-up shirt, his hair was longer but still the dirty blonde he had come to love. His face was red but he had the hugest smile on his face. It had been the greatest day of his life.

A year later their twin boys arrived. He never envisioned becoming a father at 39, so late in his life but there he was, with two identical boys who both have dirty blonde hair like their father. They had named them Ryuu and Shou. They were a handful, always wanting to crawl around and into places they weren't supposed to go. As soon as they could walk, both him and Shinobu were on constant alert, having to practically be on watch 24/7. But he wouldn't change any of it, not for anything.

"….poppy….."

Miyagi stroked the back of their little 2 year old girl, Amaya; her big blue eyes were glued to his face as he smiled down at her. She was his princess and to her, Miyagi was the most important person in the world. Since the day she was born, she had been glued to him, only sleeping if he sung to her, will stop crying if he held her, would only eat her vegetables if she watched him eat them first. Of course she loved Shinobu, but he seemed to bond more with Ryuu and Shou.

He sighed as he leaned back, Amaya crawling on his lap and made herself comfortable resting against his chest. Maybe it was his age… at 43, he really wasn't up for chasing around 4 year old boys until they passed out, he preferred to watch with his little girl, even sit on the grass and play Barbie with her. She wasn't big on running around like her brothers. She was very timid while her brothers acted like they were on a sugar-high 24/7. He smiled as he watched Shinobu catch Ryuu, both laughing out loud while Shou jumped on his back.

Shinobu was a lot more energetic than him, it always surprised him that his 26 year old husband still had the energy to run around with the boys, make dinner at home and still want to go a round or two in the sack. Miyagi let out a gruff laugh as he watched Shinobu get tackled to the ground.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds slowly moving over them. He sighed as he heaved himself and Amaya up from the bench, groaning slightly over the strain on his back, one of the many signs that he was old. He leaned over to pick up their bag, full of toys, food and medical supplies, due to the twins constant running and not been completely stable when running (meaning they don't tend to look where their going).

"Hey Shinobu," he yelled, getting the younger man's attention, Ryuu under one arm while Shou was hanging from his neck. "weather doesn't look good. I think we should head home."

Shinobu smiled. "Ok." and he began the arduous task on getting the twins into the car.

Due to the birth of their twins, Miyagi's old 5 seater car wasn't deemed adequate for them to be driven in, this all was according to Shinobu, so a new car was needed, which surprisingly wasn't so difficult as Shinobu had enough money thanks to his family. They were now the proud owners of a 5 star safety rating, 7 seat van.

Miyagi strapped Amaya in her seat, then went round to help Shinobu get the two boys in, both were fighting and crying they wanted to stay at the park. After only a short drive of screaming, the boys finally fell asleep, leaving Miyagi and Shinobu a moment of silence.

"Are you alright Yo ?" Shinobu asked, giving Miyagi a concerned look.

Miyagi glanced over and then back on the road. "Why are you asking Shinobu?"

Shinobu grumbled, slunk lower in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "I was watching you get up. You looked like you were in pain."

Miyagi sighed. "I'm just getting old Shinobu."

He heard Shinobu humph. "God, your only 42. The day you don't get..." Shinobu turned round to check the kids, all were asleep. "...a fucking hard-on when we're going to make love is the day you KNOW you're really old." Miyagi could see him shiver. "Then we'll have to start getting viagra cause there is no fucking way I'm going to go through life without sex. I mean, lets just say you can't put out at...oh I don't know...lets say 50..-"

"Hey, that not too far away-"

"Shut-up Yo." Miyagi just smirked. "Now...I'll only be...lets see.." Shinobu started mumbling as he counted on his hands (which is what I'm doing : P) "I'll only be 33."

"Ya know Shino-chan, that's around the age a normal married couple would ease of the sex." Miyagi said,knowing he would get a rise out of his young husband.

"WHAT-" Shinobu turned and checked the kids, deciding that next time he took them to the pediatrician's he would get their ears checked. "There is no freaking way, at the freaking age of 33, am I going to give up on sex. I don't care if I have to be seme I will get it."

"You know you could always cheat on me." Miyagi knew Shinobu would never cheat on him, no matter what age he was, but it was always nice to hear Shinobu's decision on the subject.

Shinobu leaned down in the chair. "Yeah right, like I would do something that stupid. Anyway, if it isn't you it's not good, we're fated to be together forever and nothing is going to change that." Miyagi opened his mouth to make a smart-arse remake but Shinobu beat him to it. "And I know for a FACT you would never cheat on me, your not that type of person Yo."

Miyagi smiled, he couldn't argue with him there.

* * *

><p>When all the kids were out of the car and in bed for their afternoon nap, Miyagi crashed on the couch to watch the news while Shinobu stared into the fridge, thinking about what to have for dinner. Miyagi was happy Shinobu had out-grown his weird desire to cook cabbage, he didn't think the kids would survive on it.<p>

"Hey Yo, what do you feel live for dinner."

Miyagi sighed loudly and turned to face Shinobu, who was standing at the kitchen doorway. "Ya know, I kinda feel like take-away. Maybe we could order out from that new place that does the noodles. I heard their really good."

"What about the kid?"

Miyagi turned back to the television. "They'll probably enjoy eating noodles. You know kids Shino-chan." He smirked and turned to face him again. "Your the biggest one I've got."

He couldn't help but laugh when Shinobu's face turned bright red. He growled "You should know damn well I'm not a kid anymore."

Miyagi smiled. He could hear one of the kids crying, knowing it was most likely Amaya. He was prepared to get up when...

"I'll get her."

This was different.

* * *

><p>It was 10:00 at night, the kids had been asleep for 4 hours while he and Shinobu watched television. Not finding anything interesting on, they decided to go to bed. Right now, Miyagi was just waiting for Shinobu to get out of the bathroom.<p>

When he finally came out, after his nightly routine, he slipped next to Miyagi, turned out the light and snuggled in.

"Do you think I'm old?"

Shinobu stared at Miyagi in the dark. "What does that mean?"

Miyagi leaned over Shinobu to turn the lamp light on. "Do you think I'm old?"

"Well..." Shinobu rubbed his head as he sat up. "I mean, you are getting on, but until you can't get up, I don't think your old."

"Then why did you go get Amaya when you knew I was going to?"

Shinobu's face went red as he looked down at the quilt. "I didn't want you to strain yourself. I know your backs been hurting and I...I just wanted to ease the burden."

Miyagi smiled as he leaned over and kissed his little terrorist, flicking the light off as he began to unbutton his shirt.

**THE END**

**MWHAHAHAHA, no lemon for you. ****Ok so this fic was originally called 'My life began at 38', then I changed to 'My life began with you' and it is officially 'Aging Pains'. I can't believe how long it took me to finish it, I started this last year...LAST YEAR...god... Anyway, I have a few other one-shots I need to finish and I'm working on a multi-chapter...and 'Run' damn it.**

**Ok, you should all know the drill, review, favourite and ONLY constructive criticism, I want to improve and you can help.**


End file.
